The present invention relates to an atomizer of the reciprocating pump type that has a reciprocating pump at the mouth of a container. More particularly, it relates to an atomizer for cosmetic and medical use that atomizes a mixture of a liquid such as water, alcohol and powder such as medicines and cosmetics housed in the container by pressing the push button on the reciprocating pump and releasing the pressing of the button.
Conventionally, atomizers that spray a mixture of liquid and powder are available in types such as aerosol bombs that use an atomizing agent. The above aerosol bomb has both a mixture and an atomizing agent housed in a container and a push button at the end of an atomizing tube from the container. When used, the bomb is first held in the user's hand and shaken well to stir a mixture in the container sufficiently. When the push button is pressed with the user's finger, the atomizing tube is pushed in and opens the valve. Then the mixture through the atomizing tube is atomized through the nozzle provided in the push button.
However, such a conventional atomizer has a problem of not being capable of atomizing a mixture stirred sufficiently when used, because the atomizer, even if shaken well before use, allows powder to start to precipitate when the user stops shaking the atomizer.
An object of the invention therefore is to provide an atomizer of reciprocation pump type that is capable of stirring a mixture sufficiently and atomizing both powder and a liquid when used.